Mermaids
Sea-dwelling magical creatures, Mermaids are harmless immortal beings that possess the upper body of a human and a scale covered tail instead of legs. Upon entering dry land, the Mermaid's tail will transform into two legs allowing her to look as you or I. Mermaids enjoy sea shells, shiny baubles, sea shanties and spending their time basking in the sun in the middle of the sea. The Call of the Sea Mermaids are sometimes considered cold hearted beings because the Call of the Sea is so strong it draws the Mermaid away from humanity and understanding, but it is said that occasionally their hearts will warm causing the Mermaid to want more than only the sea; they want a chance to fall in love with a mortal. Some evil beings will prey on this characteristic and will barter with the Mermaid offering them a chance to find love in exchange for their immortality. The Sea Hag Preying on Mermaids, this evil being known as The Sea Hag offered the sea creatures permanent humanity, giving them legs if they could have a mortal confess their love for the Mermaid but if they couldn't, the Mermaid had to give the Hag their immortality, ultimately killing the Mermaid. : The Hag was a vicious opponent with power of her natural environment allowing her to create rainstorms, downpours and evil tidal waves. Mylie One of the Sea Hag's victims, Mylie was a Mermaid who wanted more that the sea, she fell in love with a mortal man and was promised legs if she could get the man to confess his love to her. Mylie knew that the man loved her but she needed more time to get him to confess his love; however, the Sea Hag decided her time was up and demanded her immortality. : The Sea Hag cornered Mylie in her tavern and gave her the Auger Shell to suck her immortality, but Mylie knew that the man loved her and stabbed the Hag with the shell and swam for her life in search of someone who could help her. Mylie contacted the mortal man and the two met and she asked him to tell her how he truly felt about her but just before he could say that he loved her, the Sea Hag caused it to rain. The rain hit Mylie's leg and a scale appeared, she had to flee from the rain before her legs turned into a tail. : Standing under an umbrella, Mylie looked up at a crack of sunlight shining on a billboard of Phoebe Halliwell that said Ask Phoebe... she has all the answers. Mylie located Phoebe at her workplace and begged for her help but a car came speeding by and splashed the Mermaid causing her legs to turn back into her tail and she fell to the floor. Phoebe picked her up and put her in her car and as they were about the drive off, the Sea Hag appeared but Phoebe drove right through the evil being as she turned into a column of water, dematerializing. : Phoebe took Mylie back to Halliwell Manor where she, Piper, Paige and Leo tried to come up with a plan to help the Mermaid. Paige went to try to find Mylie's love and brought him back to the Manor where again, Mylie asked him to tell her how she felt about her. He grew impatient causing Mylie to pick up a vase containing water and she poured it on her legs, transforming her legs back into a tail, he was shocked and left the Manor. The Sea Hag then appeared and captured Mylie. Phoebe Halliwell is Transformed into a Mermaid The sisters cast a spell to track the Sea Hag and Phoebe was transformed into a Mermaid; this change attributed to Phoebe being split asunder from her ability to love due to Cole Turner's betrayal. Phoebe located the Sea Hag and saved Mylie by vanquishing the Hag when she threw the Auger Shell directly on the Hag's heart. Leo brought Mylie's love to the tavern and he admitted he loved Mylie causing her to transform into a human. Phoebe then fled the scene, telling Leo and her sisters she wanted to remain a Mermaid. Mylie attributed this to the Call of the Sea. : Paige then located Cole Turner after realizing Phoebe has become cold hearted because of his betrayal. She sent Cole to find Phoebe and explain himself; he was able to track Phoebe to a large rock where she was basking in the sun. He explained he still loved her and she transformed back into her regular self. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Phoebe Halliwell's Magical Transformations Category: Season 5